


Day 18- Extra Body Parts

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [18]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Augmentation, Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Kokonoe is always coming up with new ideas for her favorite science project.





	Day 18- Extra Body Parts

“You know, I was thinking about making some new modifications to your design.”

That was a phrase that Tager never liked to hear. Truthfully, he was thankful for Professor Kokonoe saving his life. In spite of that, there were many times where he resented her use of that fact for the sole purpose of indulging her own curiosity. More and more often lately, he was starting to wonder if her saving him was just another one of her science projects, and nothing more.

Oftentimes, Kokonoe couldn’t have cared less about his opinions on her modifications. Tager was happy to be able to walk and speak, but he wasn’t sure how enthusiastic he was about being stuffed full of machine weaponry and sporting rockets. If Kokonoe was curious or had a new theory, it was only a matter of time before she disabled his limbs and got to work, occasionally remembering to knock him unconscious before she started cutting things open.

On rare instances, Tager could talk her out of it. Convince her that a new weapon would be too bulky, or would be unnecessary for the sorts of work he did. Typically, she’d just laugh his suggestions off and pick up the nearest tool, but he still kept it as a futile effort to avoid being toyed with again.

“What were you thinking of, Kokonoe?”

It was another quiet night in Sector Seven, with the building largely empty aside from the two of them. Kokonoe was sifting through some documents in between messy bites of takeout food. Tager merely sat and watched her work, trying to not be concerned by the eager swishing of her tails and the excited glint in her eyes.

“How do you feel about an extra set of arms?”

There was a very good chance that it was a rhetorical question, but he still complied. “Why would I need an extra set of arms?”

“Extra fighting capability!” Kokonoe thrust a fist out, dropping a bit of food in the process. “You can fight twice as hard with twice as many limbs!”

“Do I not do a good enough job as it is?”

“Nah, nah, don’t get all mopey on me, Tager.” She pointed her fork at him accusingly. “‘Sides, only so much you can do with two arms, anyway.”

“But is it really _necessary?_ ” He tried to reason. “I understand the point you are trying to make, but is my performance really lackluster enough that you deem it necessary?”

Kokonoe didn’t respond. Still, Tager could feel her gaze on him, sizing him up.

After a few more bites, she pushed the food away and plodded off towards the darker recesses of the lab- or, as dark as a properly-lit lab could be, anyway. She returned with a wide ring of metal and a thick tube of something he couldn’t name.

“Hold still a sec, big guy, I need to check something out.”

Reluctantly, Tager slid forward on the table so the professor could shimmy past. The metal felt cold on his back as she pressed it against his spine.

“Hm…would have to accommodate for the new additions…need something to mount it off…”

“Kokonoe…this is a purely _hypothetical_ modification, yes?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah.”

Tager definitely didn’t like where this was going. He had to dispel the situation quickly.

“Kokonoe, with all due respect, this is a useless modification. I don’t need more limbs. I don’t think you could even do such a thing! Where would they go?”

He felt fingers spread across his shoulderblades. “I can create an extension above the bone here, that way it’s properly supported by the spine…”

Alright, he wasn’t going to let this go on only further. He started moving to stand up. “Kokonoe, that’s enough. I’m not going to-”

“Ahh, where do you think you’re going?”

With a single loud click, Tager felt his limbs lock into place.

“Kokonoe- !”

She rounded in front of him, wearing a displeased look. “I’m not in the mood to hear you talk, Tager.” She held up the remote again, and another single click disconnected his vocal cords. “There. Better.”

He knew this feeling well, but he would be lying to say that he didn’t feel cold terror seeping into his body all the while. He could feel everything perfectly, but he lacked the ability to even open his mouth to speak.

Kokonoe stepped away again, returning with a bucketful of tools and an eager grin.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?”

She took far too much liberty in letting him get a good long look at the specially-reinforced scalpels that she used to cut through his thick hide before climbing back onto the table. His jaw was stiff and unmoving as he felt the sharp tip digging into the skin of his shoulder, but his eyes went wide with pain.

“I’m gonna have to add some more things onto your skeleton. Build up a new structure. But before that…” Kokonoe sounded gleeful, and Tager could feel the knife tip digging deeper. “I’m gonna have to break a few things. But it’ll be worth it when you’ve got a few new arms to fight with, eh, Tager?”


End file.
